


Decisions

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gal and Isabella finally make a decision about children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



“So no kids?”

“No kids.”

Galavant swallowed. “Isabella, are you absolutely sure?”

“Absolutely,” Isabella told him firmly. “The problem will be telling my parents. They are quite fond of the idea of having grandchildren.”

“You don’t think they would blame me, do you?” Galavant had a feeling they would.

“Possibly but don’t worry, Gal. I will explain everything to them.”

He sighed. Isabella’s words weren’t exactly comforting as he hoped they would be. Truthful, yes but not comforting in the least.

Isabella laughed and pulled Galavant down for a kiss. “Don’t pout. My parents might not put up a fuss. Sometimes, they do the exact opposite of what I expect. As parents do.”

“Last time you went against something they wanted you were locked in a doll house and nearly forced to marry your pre pubescent cousin.”

“Good point. Perhaps, I should write a letter.”

“Yes, a letter is good.”

Galavant just hoped no one ended up kidnapped this time.


End file.
